The Bright side
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles without chronological order narrating the adventures and misadventures of the families formed by our beloved characters. Continuation of my previous fic. Chapter 06: It's time to take the firsy step in the long path of becoming a hunter. Four years of trainig, study and teamwork, the days at Beacon begins now. (Part 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who is back! Hello followers of my previous work "For a good future" and hello new readers whom I recommend to check my previous work for understand some things about this new work (althought there's going to be very sligthly mentions of that, please check it) and now whit this little welcoming done it's time to talk a little about this.**

 **When "For a good future" was a few chapters of finish, I thought that we deserved to know how everyone were doing in the new time line and that thought was what made the existence of this possible, also as the tittle say, we're starting this new serie with the birth of the older members of the pretty big RWBY's family.**

 **An before starting I need to say this, I** _ **WON'T**_ **put anything (characters and information) of Vol. 4/5 here and if this thing is long enough Vol. 6 won't be canon in this universe either, the only Vol. 4 things that are canon in this story are Blake's parents and Weiss's butler. I repeat, Gihra, Kali and Klein (someone correct me if I wrote the names wrong) are the only Vol. 4 canon things here, and now with everything clear, we can start.**

When a child is being born, there are alot of different categories the father could fall into. There were the overreacting ones, the anxious ones, the excited ones, the scared ones, the happy ones, the crying ones and…

"CAN YOU HEAR HER SCREAMS!?"

…and Yang Xiao Long was the paranoid-overreacting-I-want-to-be-with-my-wife-but-I-can't type.

Finally, after nine long months of waiting, Blake was finally giving birth to their children, yes _**children**_. They were having twins, the birth had been scheduled for October 30th, but their children decided otherwise. To everyone's surprise, Blake went into labor on October 20th. In the beginning, Yang was with her but, when she began to scream, Yang freaked out so much that she almost broke one of the machines. The doctor, and several nurses, made her wait in the waiting room with the rest of her family. Now, Yang was pacing in circles, wondering when she would be able to see her wife again, but the screams were not making the wait easy.

"Yang." Weiss said. "Please calm yourself. Blake and the kids are in good hands, you don't need to act like this."

"Calm myself? Calm myself?!" Yang grabbed Weiss by the shoulders. "How could you say that?! Blake is giving birth and I can't be with her! Oh, my gosh! She must be scared… and the pain… THE PAIN!"

"Yang, please calm down." Ruby said, she grabbed her sister by the shoulder pulling her away from Weiss and managed to get her seated back in a chair. "Blake is strong, and you know it. She will be fine, I know that you want to be with her, but right now, the only thing that we can do is wait. Like Weiss said, Blake and your little bees are in good hands. There's nothing to worry about."

"But..."

"No buts. Please try to calm yourself and save your strength, your going to need it to hug Blake."

"As long as you don't faint like Tai did when you born." Qrow said.

"Hey!" Taiyang yelped to his friend. "I was a first time dad!"

"And why did you faint when Ruby was born?"

Whatever happened after that, Yang didn't care. She was no longer paying attention to what was going on around her. Her mind was completely focused on the clock in front of her. It was almost five o'clock, which meant that Blake had been in labor for almost six hours, six hours of pain. Yang had read about childbirth, she knew that her wife was going through the most painful experience of her life, and she couldn't feel any worse with herself. She couldn't be with her just because she almost broke some stupid machine that was in the way of being able to comfort her wife. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time and now she couldn't even be in the room. Stomping on the floor with her feet, scratching her head, playing with her hair, tapping her fingers against each other, Yang was trying everything to calm herself, but nothing worked. Maybe her dad noticed how anxious she was, because he started to speak.

"Try to think what you're going to name them, that will keep your mind busy."

The names… of course! Why didn't she think of that sooner? She and Blake had made an agreement about the names, actually everything had been Yang's idea because she wanted to name the baby who inherited the faunus features. Blake agreed with her and if the two children did not inherit any faunus features, which was fairly unlikely, then they would decide at that time. Yang needed to think of a name, or two, in case both kids were born with faunus features. For some reason thinking about that make her remember everything that had happened in the past months, When Blake finally got pregnant, the joy that she and Blake felt when they knew that they were having twins. Though, knowing that had been a little scary too. Two kids at once… they hadn't been expecting that. Blake's belly growing month by month, the ultrasounds, the decorating the children's room. The last nine months had been filled with a lot of things.

" _Focus Yang! You should been thinking of names."_

She needed to think of names and she wanted to be very careful with it. But, if she was honest with herself, there were two names she really wanted to use. Yang looked down at her right arm, the first prosthesis she had had been replaced some years ago, it had stopped functioning properly, so she needed to get a new one. But she decided to keep the first prosthesis as a reminder. To keep the memory of the person who had given it to her. Now Yang began to look to the black scarf tied to her wrist. She realized that it had been years since she got that scarf, but the scarf looked new. It did not reflect the years it had survived. Yang had taken special care of that piece of cloth, she could not help but think about those people, people who she had met years ago and that she would met again at any moment. It was weird. Suddenly everything that she was thinking about fled from her mind and the reason was simple.

She had heard a cry. The cry of a little baby.

"It's born!"

Finally! Yang quickly got up from the chair and run in Blake's room direction but she was stopped. Ruby and Weiss took her by the arms and with their combined strength they managed to wrestle Yang to the floor. Tai and Qrow come and helped pin her down so Yang would not be able to move.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yang cried, her eyes had change to red. "My child is born, let me go and see my wife!"

"Yang, focus." Tai said. "You're having twins. _Twins!_ Two kids, you can't go there until you hear a second cry or until the nurse comes for you."

"It seems you're not as strong as you look." Qrow said. "Keeping you motionless is so easy."

"Qrow, please don't tease her."

"Please be patient." Ruby said. "Also if we already hear the first cry, then the second one shouldn't take long."

"Just cooperate." Weiss said. "Don't make me use my semblance in you."

With Ruby and Weiss grabbing her arms and with Taiyang and Qrow over her. Yang didn't have any options but to wait. Ruby was right though, if the first kid was already born then the second one shouldn't take long. She would just need to wait a few more minutes.

Five minutes passed.

They could only heard Blake's screams, again.

Ten minutes passed.

Without signs of the second baby.

Fifteen minutes passed.

Yang was seriously considering using all her strength to stand up and maybe hit her uncle for what he had said.

Twenty minutes passed.

Okay, Yang was ready to toss everyone off of her but, before she could even move a muscle, she heard it, the second cry that she had been waiting for.

Now, with everyone off of her, Ruby and Weiss helped her stand up. Yang could feel her legs shaking, her whole body was shaking, if it wasn't for her sister and Weiss then she wouldn't even be able to stand. Her children were finally born. After several seconds, though it felt like hours, they saw a nurse.

"Relatives of Miss Blake…"

"She's my wife!" Yang cried leaving the nurse with very wide eyes. "Is she okay!? Are our children okay!? Please say something!"

"She's totally fine." The nurse said. "And the babies are in perfect health, you can see them now if you want."

"Of course I want to!" Yang turned to look at her family. "Wait here! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that my children are here!"

"Now, please follow me."

Yang did not know for how long she had been following the nurse, maybe a few seconds, maybe a few like hours, but finally she was in front of the door. When the nurse opened the door Yang didn't care about what she was saying, her attention was totally focused on the person inside the room. Blake looked very exhausted and there were still some sweat on her face, but she still turned to look at Yang and give her a weak but warm smile. Yang have never seen her wife so beautiful. She was unable to control herself, Yang ran to Blake said and began to hug her and kiss her as if there were no tomorrow.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Yang said, she was still hugging Blake "I love you with all my heart… no, with all my soul. You're the more important person in my life, I love you!"

"Okay, okay. Yang, I understand, but please stop. You're going to make me drop them."

 _Them?_ The blonde looked down to see what was Blake holding. A bunch of white blankets with two little babies sleeping in it. Yang had never seen anything so beautiful. the babies looked so peaceful sleeping in their mother's arms. The one who was resting in the right arm had a bunch of little blonde hairs and Yang was able to see a pair of fluffy cat-ears on her head. The baby who was resting in the left arm did not have cat-ears but her little head was filled with black hair. They were so tiny and looked so fragile. The babies looked like a pair of porcelain dolls. Yang could not believe that they used to be in Blake's belly. They… they were perfect. No matter what anyone said about them, to Yang, her children were the most perfect babies in the whole wide world.

"Oh my gosh, Blake… they're... they're so tiny a-and cute a-nd they look so fragile and quiet and… and…" Yang turned to look at Blake with puppy-eyes. "Can we keep them?"

"Their our kids, of course we can keep them." Blake looked back at the baby with black-hair, she sighed and a little smile appeared on her face. "You really gave the doctor some troubles, didn't you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"She had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck."

Hearing that almost made Yang faint. Luckily she was able to control herself. That explained the twenty minute wait, but Yang know that everything was fine. The nurse had told her that the babies were in perfect health and that little inconvenience should not have been a big deal. Maybe the little baby felt that her mother was scolding her because she began to whine. Some tears appeared on the corner of her little eyes, little purple eyes. Blake and Yang turned to each other and Blake told her to grab the blonde baby so she could calm the black-haired baby.

"W-wait a minute." Yang said when she saw the babies again. "I-it has been a while since the last time I held a baby. L-let me remember how to do it."

Blake nodded.

After a couple seconds of silence, Yang said a little "Okay" and being as careful as possible, Yang picked up the baby and laid her little head in her right arm. The head was resting in the crook of her elbow and the rest of her body was resting in robotic arm. It was like holding a doll, a very fragile one. Now Yang had a better look at her daughter. She was blonde and she had inherited the cat ears. She looked so peaceful, she had not fussed at the change from her mother arms to her "father's". She had barely made noise.

"She's so cute." Yang whispered to herself and she could also hear how Blake was trying to calm the other twin.

"Please, Mia. Please don't cry."

Hearing that name made Yang stop watching her daughter that she held and turn to look at Blake. Blake must have noticed because she turned to look at Yang as well. Blake just smiled and turn back to the baby in her arms and the yellow scarf tied around her left wrist.

"I couldn't think of a better name for her." Blake said. "Mia is the name of a character in a book that I used to admire when I was a kid. Mia also means "wished-for-child" and the only thing that I wish for her is a happy life. I'm not naming her for what happened years ago, I am naming her "Mia" because that name means a lot to me."

"Then…" Yang said happily. "Then Mia will be."

"I guess it's your turn." Blake said and Yang looked a little confused. "You said that you wanted to name the one who inherited the faunus features, it's your turn to choose a name."

" _R-right"_ was the only thing to come out of Yang's mouth. She had not thought of any name and she did not want to name her child simply for what had happened several years ago. Like Blake, she wanted the name have a special meaning. Since when was choosing a name was so hard? She didn't have that problem when she named her weapon, but of course, she was not naming a weapon. She was naming her daughter. Yang wanted to be very careful with that, the name needed to be very special. Suddenly Yang felt a little touch in her index finger, little fingers grabbing her own finger, she turn to look at the baby in her arms, the baby had her eyes open and when Yang saw them…

"Y-yang? Are you fine!?" Blake asked.

Yang was crying, there were tears coming out of her eyes, one after another.

" _Even if you couldn't see me, I'll be watching over you."_ Raven's final words began to sound inside her head, the memory of her death too. The manner in which she was holding her mother's body, the manner in which Raven had been smiling at her, her final words and wishes. Everything came to her mind like it had only been few days since that happened, but what she began to remember the most was the way Raven looked at her in her final moments. Red eyes filled with love, the love of a mother, Yang turned to look at Blake and began to laugh.

"Look." She said, showing the baby. "This little girl's got my mom's eyes."

Red, the color of the eyes of the baby in Yang's arms was red. The baby had inherited her grandmother eyes, and Blake give a warm smile to Yang. She understood why Yang had got so emotional and then she decided to clean the tears on the blonde's face because it was more than obvious that Yang didn't want free her finger of her daughter's grip. Even if Yang did not say a anything, Blake knew that her wife had already decided on a name, but before any of them could say a word, a nurse entered to the room.

"Excuse me." She said. "But it's look like the rest of your relatives want to meet the babies, a girl with a hood had asked me at least ten times if she could come in."

"It's okay, tell them that they can come in." Yang said, the nurse left the room and then Yang turn to Blake. "Well, I guess that I prefer to say which name I chose once everyone is here."

Several moments passed and the first person who came into the room was Ruby, followed by Weiss, while Taiyang and Qrow just remained standing in the door. What Ruby said when she saw the babies gave Blake a feeling of deja vu.

"Oh my gosh! Yang, Blake, the babies are so cute! Please tell me that you'll keep them!"

"Ruby." Weiss said grabbing her wife by the shoulders. "Of course they will keep them, the babies are their kids after all. Congratulations, by the way."

"Well…" Qrow said patting Tai's back. "Congratulations, Grandpa."

"I say the same great-uncle… wait that's a little long, let's shorten it to Grunkle." Tai laugh once he saw the reaction on Qrow's face. He did not look happy at all. Tai turned to see the new parents. "Did you already pick names?"

"Of course we did!" Yang said and then she turned to Blake. "Can I be the one in say their names?"

"Sure."

"Okay, people. Let me introduce you to Raven and Mia Xiao Long-Belladonna."

Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow all turned to each other. The three of them were smiling, somehow they already know that Yang and Blake would choose those names. The only one who looked a little shocked for the names was Taiyang, and the reason was pretty obvious.

"W-wait a minute." Tai said. "Yang, are you sure about that? I mean, are you sure that you want to name one of them after Raven?"

"Yeah." She answered while she was still looking at the baby in her arms, her little Raven "A lot of things happened the last time the I saw my mom, but even in her last moments, she showed me that she really cared about me. She had always cared about her family, also look at this little eyes. When I saw them the first thing that I thought was that her name needed to be Raven."

"It's true." Tai said looking at her granddaughter's eyes. "She has Raven's eyes."

"Hey, uncle. You wouldn't mind if I used that name, right?"

"Your baby, your decision." Qrow said, but he was happy for the choice. He couldn't think of a better way to honor his sister's memory.

"I can't believe that we are aunties now!" Ruby said while she began to hug Weiss. "And I definitely cannot wait for have our own baby."

Weiss' face turned red and a very nervous laugh came out of her mouth, but she managed to make Ruby leave it alone. Right now they only wanted to see and hold the little babies, the new members of the family.

On October 20th, Raven and Mia Xiao Long-Belladonna were welcomed into the family and their family would make sure to let them know that they were very loved.

 **Remember people, I'm not a doctor, I don't know if babies open their eyes when they're born, my only knowledge of babies is that they're fragile and sleep all day.**

 **Well, with this we're starting this new work, the next two chapters are going to be about Summer and Silver's births and after that….I don't know, like the summary say this work won't have any kind of chronology, we can have babies in one chapter and full grow up children in the next one. I also have a little idea of write about what happened before the girls born, marriage, pregnancy, those kind of things and we also going to have a better look to Jenny Arc-Nikos and Lie Noren Valkyrie. I don't know how long this work is going to be since there will be several drabbles and one-shot but I hope to count with everyone support in this.**

 **Thanks to Mr. Illax who is helping me again with the edition, we're going to work together to tell the stories of this beautiful children.**

 **As always, I hope everyone had enjoyed, leave a review, fav or follow and see you next time.**

 **Atte. Kaze-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now is time to see Summer's birth. There no much to say and just enjoy, also I don't know how old a child must be for start talking but here Raven and Mia are abe to say some words.**

 **Also, again, this chapter was edited by me. Ilax is still a little busy but once he get this one done, I'll change, I'll swear. Please, forgive me for any kind of error.**

If someone believed that Yang had overreacted when her children born then, they had not see how Weiss was the day her daugther was born.

Like what had happened with Raven and Mia, the due date was March 20th but Ruby went into labor on March 15th, bad for Winter, she had really wanted to be there, whatever, now Weiss was in the delivery room with the rest of her family. Taiyang and Qrow were looking at each other, Blake was holding a one year and five months old Mia, Yang was holding Raven and no one wanted to say a single word because Weiss looked pretty upset.

The reason of why she had ended up in the delivery room was the same reason of why no one wanted to talk with her right now. She had been yelling, scolding and asking about Ruby's state to every single doctor or nurse that she saw. With that current attitude no one wanted to talk with her fearing that Weiss would yell at them to let out frustation or stress, but a baby of just over a year old could not understand that, Mia was trying to get her aunt attention.

"au wes…au wes.."

Despite of her younger age Mia's vocabulary was pretty long, she had "Da" for her dad, "Ma" for her mother, "Rae" for her sister, "Gapa" for her grandpa, "gucle" for her grunkle, "Au ruu and au wes" for her two aunts, "Wiee" for Winter and a lot of other words whose meaning where still unknown even for her parents. On the other hand, Raven's vocabulary was pretty short, she could only say "Da", "Ma" and "Mii", but returning to the current situation, Mia's voice started to work because Weiss quickly looked at her, everyone knew that Weiss won't dare to yell at her niece, she did her best for smile at the little girl.

"Don't worry Mia, I'm totally fine" Weiss said but quickly turned to see to another side and whisper "If something happen to Ruby and my baby, I would demand the doctor…no, the whole hospital"

"Now you see why I can't handle the Schnee family" Qrow said to Tai making sure that Weiss had not hear him.

Yang and Blake turned to see each other, they did not know what they could say to Weiss in that moment and Mia was still wanting her aunt's attention. Raven seemed to understand the current situation because she turned to see her twin, "Mii…Mii!" was the only thing that come out of her mouth while Mia just answered with "Rae..", whatever they had say to each other worked because Mia was silent after that. Now without any distractiong, and without any doctor or nurse near, Weiss began to bite her nails, finally the stress and preocupation had hit her.

How much time had passed? Four hours, five…six!? She could not remember it.

She really wanted to be with Ruby in that moment, she really wanted but no one would let her in, she could try to think in how she would like to name her baby to keep her mind busy but sadly for her, Ruby wanted to be the one to choose the name. Now the only think who was in Weiss's mind was her wife and child. What if something happen to them!? She would not be there. What if the baby was fine but something happen to Ruby? Or vice-versa, those thoughts just make her feel more and more nervous. Weiss stopped to bitting her nails and began to babble nonsense words but her relatives could understand that she was talking about Ruby, the baby and how she would demand someone if something happened to them.

She had been waiting that moment for a very long time, Ruby too. They had been talking about having a kid shortly after they got married but when Raven and Mia were born, Weiss knew that Ruby could not wait more for become a mother and now it was finally happen but she could no be there for witness that moment, she could not feel more frustated for that, but suddenly, Weiss touch her waist. The things on her waist for be more specific, she had a red-hood and a withe sweatshirt tied there, the sweatshirt was Ruby's, she had wanted to wear it but the doctor did not allow it so, Weiss decide to take care of it. It had been years since she and Ruby had got those piece of cloth and Weiss could not help herself but remember to pair of sisters who had give them that…it was strange. Thinking that she will see one of those sisters again at any time was defintly strange, Weiss sighed. How much time she needed to wait?

"Weiss" Yang said.

"What do you want!?" she said "Can't you see that I'm trying to calm myself!?"

"Well….Can you hear that?"

A cry, the cry of a baby but neither Raven nor Mia was crying, that could only leave one option, Weiss leaned against the wall otherwise she would had fall to her knees. Her baby was finally born, but….Where was the nurse!? Why no one was coming for her!? She wanted to see her wife and baby! She must look upset because no one talk or congratulate her, also Weiss was able to hear Mia saying "angii", Mia's word for "angry", but Weiss could not care less about it. Where was the nurse!? She had been waiting for hours and she did not wanted to wait more, some seconds passed, seconds that Weiss feel like hours, they saw a nurse but Weiss barely leave her talk.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is, I'm her wife. Don't waste my time with more questions and just leave me see them"

The poor nurse was only able to say "Y-yes", Weiss turned to see the others and told them to wait and that was how Weiss began to follow the nurse. When they finally were in front of Ruby's room, Weiss asked the nurse to leave her alone, think that the nurse did not mind at all for some reason. Now that she was alone, Weiss took a deep breath and opened the door, what she saw was the more beatiful thing that she had seen in her whole lif., Ruby looked tired but also happy while se was holding and talking to a bunch of pink blankets, Weiss was able to notice a some odd hair color, dull-red, coming out of the blankets. Beatiful…just beatiful.

"Oh…Hey, Weiss!" Ruby said once she notice that her wife was there "Here is someone who wants meet…"

 _-you._ Ruby was going to said but before she realized it, Weiss was hugging her, she did not say a single word, she just was hugging her. Ruby just smile and let her wife continue with the hug. _She really missed me,_ Ruby thought, after all they were separated for almost six hours. They did not know how many time they were like that, perhaps some minutes and suddenly the little groans of the person in Ruby's arms made them stop.

"You also want her attetion, okay" Ruby said to the baby and then she turned to see Weiss "This little girl've been waiting a long time to meet you and I guess that you've been doing the same, Didn't you?"

When Weiss was able to see her daugther for the first time, she could not believe how tiny she was. In fact her hair was dull-red, a strange combination of her parents's hair-color, but that did not affected the fact that the baby was the most cute thing that Weiss had seen in her life and quickly Ruby asked her to hold the baby. Weiss doubted a little, she was not sure about it but Ruby told her, "I've been waiting so much time for this and I won't wait more". Being as careful as possible Weiss took the baby, first the head and after that the rest of the body, it was like holding a doll, a little, fragile and pretty warm doll. Once she was in her mother's arms, the baby opened her eyes, little silver-eyes, she was looking at her mother and a little baby-laugh come out of her mouth, Weiss also began to laugh after that.

"It's no fair" Weiss said to Ruby "She took more after you, your eyes, your hair, she don't look like me at all"

"You think so? Because I can see you nose in her….and I think that you jaw too, who knows, maybe with the time we'll be able to see more of your features in her"

"Maybe you're right"

Suddenly, and without any warming, Ruby began to untied the sweatshirt in Weiss's waist. That had took Weiss by surprised, she tried her best for keep her daugther in her arms and quickly after Ruby got her sweatshirt back, Weiss scolded her. What if she had threw the baby by accident?

"Sorry, sorry, but you know that I can't spend much time without this thing" Ruby said, she saw the sweatshirt and shortly after that she put it against her chest "This little piece of cloth is full of memories"

Weiss sighed, she could understand that, the red-hood tied on her waist was the same, a piece of cloth full of memories, memories of what hapenned years ago, memories of the person who had gived her that hood. Weiss turned to see her daugther, somehow she had, somehow, managed to see the red-hood tied to her mother waist and now was trying to reach it with her little arms, it seemed that she like the color red. Weiss turned to see Ruby and asked her if she had already chosen a name, the little girl needed one as soon as possible. Ruby nodded, she had decided the name a very long time ago, probably Yang and her dad already know which name, but Ruby never told Weiss about it but before Ruby could say the name, Weiss spoke.

"Let me guess, you want to do the same thing that Yang did and name her after your mother"

"Yeah" Ruby said with a smile and then she turned to see the baby in her wife arms "You know that I don't have a lot of memories of my mother, much of them are very blurred, but I'm still remember how kind she was, what an awesome hunteress she was, the warm of her hugs and the amazing cookies that she used to bake. Summer…for me there's not a better name for this little girl than that, that is how I want to name her, the best that I can do for honor my mother's memory"

"Then Summer will be" Weiss had began to pass one of her fingers for the bay's face and she had quickly took her mother's finger "Summer Rose-Schnee"

"We told you that she will use that name!"

Weiss did not need to turn back to identify the owners of those voices, but she did it anyway. At some point Yang, Blake, Taiyang, Qrow, Mia and Raven had entered to the room and the ones who said that sentence had been Yang and her dad, they had told that to Qrow…wait a minute….Qrow was giving them money "I swear that I didn't told them about the name" Ruby said when her uncle turned to see her. Weiss quickly figured out what was going on, they had bet about the name….Seriously? Blake and Mia quickly approached to her, maybe if they had not do that then….in this moment several people would be being chastised.

"Try to ignore them and congratulations" Blake said, she make Mia approach a little to the baby, to Summer "Look Mia, she's your cousin"

Mia looked a little confused, she was looking at her mother and then she turn to see her cousin.

"….coin?"

Yeah! Mia had learn a new word….when she supposed to say another one, but she was still a baby so, she would learn how to say "cousin" with the time, the next ones in see the new baby were Yang and Tai, the two of them told to Ruby that Summer really looked like her, Qrow also agree with that but he was able to notice some of Weiss's features in her, How?, he did not answer that, Raven had not been able to took away her little red-eyes of the new member of her family, she was just looking at her without saying anything, better say, without trying to say something, Ruby should notice how her niece did not take her eyes off Summer because quickly, she catch her attention,

"Her name is Summer" Ruby said to Raven "You also used to be that little some time ago but she will grow up and…hey!"

Raven had quickly stop to pay attetion to her aunt, she had return to the stare and for everyone surprise…

"Summa" Raven turn to see her dad while she was pointing at her cousin "Da! Summa"

"So….you manage to added a new word to your vocabulary" Yang said with a smile in her face, she love to see how her daugthers learned new things.

Qrow crossed his arms and just limit himself to see two od his three great-nieces, Summer and Raven, Raven and Summer, he turn to see Tai and for the look in his face it seemed like he was thinking the same thing he, right now those two girls looked like the people for whom they had been named after, Qrow sigh and say for himself.

"Looks like the people with red-eyes and the people with silver-eyes are destinated to get along with each other right….Raven…Summer"

March 15th, Summer Rose-Schnee was more than welcome in the family.

 **Next chapter is Silver's birth and after that….I don't know. I want to stay with the babies for a little, anyway, I hope everyone had enjoyed, leave a review, fav or follow and see you next time.**

 **Atte. Kaze-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is it, Silver's birth chapter and the last chapter of the "Birth" serie. I seriously needed a name for those three chapters, no very brillant I know, anyway enjoy.**

Thanks to previous experiences when the birthdate of the second child of the Rose-Schnee family was near, Winter decided to live with her sister. She had missed the birth of her other nieces and there were no way to her to miss this one too. Something that caught everyone by surprise was that her father did the same, the day after Winter arrived to the Rose-Schnee house to by more specific. The Schnee's sister felt very surprised for that, while Ruby thought about living with her sister's family during Jacques's stay, of course Weiss did not leave her do that. His reason of stay there was the same as Winter's. Althought he did not do a single thing during the birth of his other grandaugthers the three woman thought that the true reason of why he decide to took action this time was because this time the one who was going to give birth was Weiss, his daugther. Althouhgt their assumption could be wrong, who knows.

Luckly nothing out of plans happened, as the doctors had say, Weiss went into labor in June 9th, though, the delivery room was pretty silent.

Unlike Yang and Weiss, Ruby did not had any kind "rude" reaction so, she was allowed to stay at her wife side. Meanwhile in the delivery room, Winter was holding Summer, Yang and Raven were sitting next to her right side, while Blake and Mia were in the left side, Tai and Qrow were looking at each other and some seconds after that they looked at Jacques, this was the first time in a very long time that everyone were together in the same place. In fact it was hard to think in something to say, Winter's relationship with her father had improved over the years but still….it was a little hard for her to talk with him, even the three little girls were quiet, thing who was strange in Mia's cases since she was a very active girl but it was too evident that even she could feel the tension in the environment, the only thing that everyone could do right now was wait.

Luckly Summer did not began to cry when her mothers suddenly disappeared. After all that was not the first time that she was left with one of her aunts.

"Ummm, Winter. Are you fine?" Blake asked.

"Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask…"

Before Winter could finish her sentence, they heard a scream and Winter hug Summer against herself as hard as she could. Her body was shaking a little but she quickly took a deep breath to calm herself, of all the people in that delivery room it was evident that Winter was the more nervous one. It was hard to say how her father was feeling because, right now, he had a perfect poker face, Yang sighed and put her left arms around Winter's shoulders.

"Since I'm a big sister like you. I can understand that you're very worried about Weiss but don't worry. You know that she is a strong woman and Ruby is with her, there's nothing to worry about"

"I know" Winter said "But….she's my little sister, I know that she is going through a very hard time and I don't even know how much time had passed since the labor start"

"Like hour and a half, I think" Blake said.

Hour and a half, there were still a very long time before the baby was born. Winter did not know if she would be able to control herself, unlike the rest of the people in the room, this was the first time that she was present in a childbirth. Honestly she had very blurred memories of Weiss's birth, she only remembered that her parents disappeared for several hours and when she saw her parents again she had become a big sister. She was nervous and scared, her body was filled with tension and did not wanted to stop shaking, she did not know if she would be able to deal with that for more time.

"Hey" Yang said "I don't want to be mean but you should try to calm down a little, you're scaring Summer"

Hearing that made Winter turn to see her niece, she was looking at her and from her little mouth the word "aunii" come out. Summer's vocabulary was not as diversed as Mia's but it was not as short as Raven's when they were Summer's age. She could say "aunii" for Auntie, "Ma" for Weiss, "Mo" for Ruby, "Aun Yag and Blae" for her aunts, "Mi-mi" for Mia and "Rae" for Raven. Winter felt very ashamed of her behavior, she had scared her niece, she took a deep breath and look at Summer with a little smile on her face.

"Don't worry dear. Auntie just got a little stressed but everything is fine now, please don't worry"

Althought she said that, everyone were able to see how Winter's hands were still shaking but nobody could blame her for that. Her little sister was giving birth and she also needed to keep her cool for her nieces sake and speaking of them. Maybe Raven, Mia and Summer were the only ones in the room who were seeing at Jacques Schnee, their grandfather, and maybe, they were also the only ones who were able to notice that his hands were shaking.

Time began to pass, everyone were still able to hear the screams, at some point Summer and Mia fall asleep while Raven was just trying to play with the black scarf tied to Yang's right arm. Aside for the little noises that the girls had oasionally made, the room remained silent until Mia wake up and began to say that she wanted to go to the bathroom, shortly after that little incident, Summer wake up. Instead of complain about being hungry or claiming a change of diaper the little girl began to look around, she could recognize almost everyone in the room but there were a pair of people who were nowhere to found.

"Ma?….Mo?"

Hearing Summer said that was big "Hu-oh" to her family. Normally when someone take care of Summer and she fall asleep once she wake up her parents where already at home with her. Babies do not understand objects permanence, rigth now Summer must be thinking that her parents had disappeared and would never come back. The were some tears in the corner of her eyes, there was still time to calm her down before she began to cry. Funny faces, feeding her or just trying to make her fall asleep again, they were about to do all of that at the same time but before someone could move a muscle, Summer's head began to be caressed.

"Dot cry"

It was not a secret that Raven was not very talkative, even seen her "talking" with Mia was strange, but right now she was trying, in her own way, to cheer her cousin. After seeing her sister, Mia began to do the same. Mia was not coping Raven, she really understood what was going on and why she needed to cheer Summer.

"Stog!" Mia said "Summy nee to be stog!"

Summer's eyes were still wet and some sobs were still coming out of her mouth but Summer was able to say "Mii…" after that she turn to see her other cousin. Unlike Mia's happy face, Raven had a more stoic face but when that little pair of silver-eyes began to see her and the word "Rae.." come out of Summer's mouth, Raven only smiled.

"Bii sis" she said "Summy, yu gonna be a bii sis. Be stog!"

Summer did not say a single thing after that, she clean her eyes and after that with a determined look on her face, she exclaimed "Bii is!". That scene had been cute for several reasons, Raven and Mia acting like Summer's big sisters and Summer's attempt to say "Big sister". However, the pride would never allow the three men in that room to admit that what they saw was adorable.

"I never excpeted this" Winter said "Raven and Mia understand the situation better than I thought"

"Of course they understand perfectly" Yang said "After all, they're smart like their beautiful and wonderfull mother"

"Well" Blake said "I think that they were able to calm Summer because they got this kind and comfortable big sister aura from their lovely mom"

Being sitting between a couple who had begun to flirth with each other was pretty awkward but Winter did her best to ignore it. Raven and Mia's hands had already leave Summer's head, so Winter decided to caress her niece's hair, that action made Summer look at her aunt. The little girl looked calmer and she could not help herself but smile at the little girl.

"Don't worry, before you realize it you'll see your parents again"

As if those words had been magic words a nurse show up in the room just for say the next.

"Excuse me, I need two relatives and the new big sister to come with me"

Maybe everyone had been busy paying attetntion to Raven, Mia and Summer that they did not noticed the cry or maybe the baby had not been very noisy. Whichever the reason had been nobody care, the new member of the family had finally arrived. The bad part about that was that only two relatives and Summer were allowed in the room but it was understandable, after all the family was big and the hospital staff did not want a crowded room.

"I'm going" Winter said while getting up of her seat with Summer, obviously, in her arms "Who else is coming?"

"I'll stay" Blake said "I don't think I can take Raven and Mia with me if I go"

"I pass" Yang said "As much as I want to meet my new niece, I can't leave my children behind"

"I won't go to that room if you are there!" Qrow said, after all spending who knows how much hours in the same room as Winter had been enough, in his own words, "torture" for him.

"Well…." Tai said trying his besto to look at Jacques but it was pretty uncomfortable "Neither of you was here when Raven, Mia and Summer were born, it would make sense if you two go"

Without a single word Jacques Schnee just got up of his seat, Winter did not say anything either while the nurse just said "Please follow me". The past few days, Winter and her father had, somehow, improved their relationship. They even had some "quality time" because Weiss and Ruby asked them to choose a name for the new baby, the name had to start with "S" and end with "er". After choosing the name they had not spoken a lot, the nurse must had feel awkward because she quickly began to talk.

"The baby is very interesting, she barely cried and a soon as we put her in her mother's arms she began to laugh, she'll be a very cheerful girl"

Some seconds after that they arrived to the room. Summer did not waste time when she saw her Mom, she rised her arms while "Mo! Mo!" was coming out of her mouth, Ruby quickly took her daugther.

"You missed us" Ruby said playfully "There's someone who want to meet you"

"Ma!" Summer said when she was finally able to see Weiss, she looked very exhausted but also happy, in that moment Weiss was unable to hug her older daugther but thanks to Ruby, Summer was able to give a little hug to her mother. In a matter of seconds Summer turned to see the bunch of blankets that were in her mother's arms and she was unable to hide her surprise when she saw what was inside the blankets. Ruby and Weiss smiled when they saw Summer's reaction.

"Summer" Weiss said "She's your little sister"

The little baby was awake, her eyes were blue and her hair was white with some red parts in other words reddish-white. As the nurse had said the little girl was cheerful, she just smiled and raised her little arm when she saw her big sister. Some seconds after that Summer turned to see her mothers.

"Bii is!" she exclamed "I, bii is!"

"Hey! Who taught you that word?" Ruby said, hear Summer say a new work was always a nice surprise, even if most of the time she was unable to understand what Summer was trying to say "You're trying to say "Big sister", right?"

"You can blame Raven and Mia for that and yes, she's trying to say Big sister" Winter said as she approached to her younger sister "You must be tired"

"I am but I just need to rest" she turn to see the baby in her arms "Look, she's one of your aunts"

There were some seconds of silence after that and suddenly Winter's face turned totally red. She began to muttering a lot of things, like how could the baby be so cute, how small she was, how she looked like Weiss and something about fluffy hair. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, somehow they had expected that reaction, after all, even if Winter did not want to admit it, her nieces were her weakness.

"Do you want to hold her?" Weiss said "Ruby already did it, you should be the next one"

Winter's answer was obviously "yes", thought, she was not very sure about it. It had been a while since she had hold a newborn. Hold the head first was the more important thing but, without any warming, Jacques hold his granddaugther, now _**that**_ was unexpected. Seconds of silence followed that action, actually no much silence since the baby was laughing, and Jacques leave the little girl grab his finger, but his face was still stoic, and finally he decide to talk.

"Weiss birthed her but part of her hair is red" he turned to see Ruby "I must admit it, your genes are strong"

" _Is he complaining about it or just pointing something out!?"_ Whatever the answer was she needed to say something "Thank you. _I guess_ "

"Em…Father. May I?"

Without saying much, Jacques put the baby on Winter's arms and the baby cuteness struck her again. Her face turned red and she began to whisper things about her niece, when Ruby saw how her father-in-law was approaching Weiss, she decided to stay near Winter. She did not know what was going to happen but it was better to give them space even if the only thing that was happening between them was just an awkward silence. Their relationship had not improved at all….but at least they were trying.

"How are you feeling?" Jaques ask.

"I'm fine just a little tired"

"I'm….glad to hear that"

They returned to the silence after that. Weiss was thinking about the question that her father had made, he had sounded a little worried, Weiss know that her father was not the kind of person who showed his feelings but there were feelings that he could not hide and fear was one of them. Ginko Schnee had die shortly after her second childbirth and Weiss could not stop thinking that maybe her father was feared that the same thing would happen to her but that was just a possibility. But even if it was a possibility, it was someting that was making Weiss see her father in a different light, it would be a long way before they could speak about their feelings with each other, at least they were, kind of, taking the first step. Some seconds passed and once again Jaques was the first one in starting the conversation.

"The girl looks like you but something is telling me that she is going to have Rose's personality"

"It won't hurt you to call Ruby by her name, hearing you calling her Rose….makes me think that you don't see her as a part of the family"

There were also times in which he called Yang, Blake, Qrow and Tai by their surnames and in Summer, Raven and Mia's case he normally used "Girl" or "You".

"I won't lie" he said "My first impresion of her wasn't the best but lately….my opinion of her has been changing….not only her's but her whole family"

"They are **my** and **your** family too"

"Her father and uncle are both nice guys, even if Branwen and Winter have a horibble chemistry, her sister's family….honestly when I saw them I started to ask myself "What was my problem with the faunus?" and in these last days, I had seen how Rose cares about you….she really love you with all her heart"

"And I love her with all my heart too"

"Ehm….."

That was the moment in which Weiss and Jacques noticed Ruby and Summer, they did not know how much of their conversation she had hear but it was more than sure that she had hear the last part. Meanwhile Summer was pointing at her little sister and aunt while she was saying "Naee", it was the first time she said that.

"Weiss, What is she trying to say?" Jacques ask.

"I….don't know. Summer is in the stage of life in which she try to repeat everything she hear" she turned to see Ruby, she looked more calm "Ruby, What did you say in front of her?"

"W-well, we asked Winter and….uhm…." Even after all this time Ruby did not know how to call her father-in-law "Your father to choose a name for the baby, I asked Winter about it but as you see…."

The three of them turned to see Winter, she was still muttering about how her new nice was cute, how Summer was cute, how Raven and Mia were also cute and she was also asking to her herself how her niece were so cute. It was official, Winter Schnee was lost in her own world and she did not have a single clue about what was going on around her. Suddenly Jacques felt how he was been watched, if his older daugther could not answer the question of the baby's name then he was the only one who can answer it.

"You two asked Winter and I to choose a name that starts with "S" and ends with "er". It wasn't easy, we end up with a list full of names but none of them sounded right and when we were about to give up, Winter said something that gave me an idea, I hope you like it"

There were a little pause and during that little period of time Jacques turned to see Ruby for a few seconds thinking about how he should call her, she did not notice it.

"Weiss and Ruby the name that Winter and I choose is Silver, Silver Rose-Schnee. I hope you like it"

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and just smiled, for them the name had been kind of obvious but still….Summer and Silver sounded wonderful together.

"We love it" Weiss said "Thanks…dad"

"Yeah, thanks….ehm…Jacques" Ruby felt that she should had use the "Mr" with that but right now that does not really matter.

Meanwhile in the delivery room. Raven and Mia have fall asleep while the rest where making their guesses about the baby's name, "I bet their going to call her Silver" Yang had said making Blake and Qrow turn to see her, since they know that she was not making a guess. Tai just said that the name sounded nice and, of course they wanted to meet the little girl but they needed to wait just some minutes.

Silver Rose-Schnee was born in June 9th and even if she would never knew it, she was one of the reasons of we her grandfather, Jacques Schnee, had decide to improve his relationship with his family.

 **For now on, the chronology is over. We can pass for babies to grow-up children to babies again, stories pre-children are also possible. I should admit that the next chapter something like the "Character profile" and "Goodbye letter" chapters of the previous fic, basically, no chapter just an extra, I need to give some information that is important for the world building of this AU. Also, sorry for any kind of error, I was kind of sleepy when I checked this one. Well, as always, I hope everyone had enjoyed, leave a review, fav or follow an see you next time.**

 **Atte. Kaze-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember, this is not an actual chapter. This is something that I like to call "Fact list", as you already know, there is not chronological order in this story and the things in this list are things that are going to be mentioned in future chapters. But I ant everyone to know them beforehand because in that way I can work with the world building of this AU better, also there is an update about which characters and information of Vol. 4 and 5 are canon in this AU.**

 **Canon update:** As you may remember I said that Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali, plus Weiss's butler, Klein, were going to be the only Vol. 4/5 things that I was going to count as canon in this universe, well there is an update about this. Ren and Nora past and Sienna Khan existence and assasination are also canon in this universe. The first one is because of Noren, since those events are going to explain the origin of his name and help to give more meaning to a scene that him and Ren are going to share in a future chapter. The second one is canon just because until now I did not have a single clue of how the White Fang was organized.

I repeat aside for the things previously mentioned, Vol. 4, 5 and 6 are not canon in this universe, any character or information given to us during those volumes doesn't exist here. Now I can start with the fact list.

 **Birth and rise of the Black Fang (these events took place during Beacon reconstruction)**

After being defeated by Blake and Yang, plus the fact that he never heard of Cinder and her group ever again. Adam decided that it was time to do things his way. With the ideology that humans should be faunus' slaves and with the fact that a big part of the White Fang already saw him as the future leader, Adam killed the current White Fang leader Sienna Khan, told everyone that the culprit was a human hunter and become the leader of the White Fang. For his surprise there were a considerable amount of faunus that did not share his ideology and were tried of all the violence. This led to the creation of two factions, Adam's followers and the faunus that were done with the violence. The two factions were later known as Black side and White side respectively.

A fight between the two factions was unavoidable since Adam wanted to hunt down the ones who were against him. He did not want to kill them, he just wanted to capture and make them change their minds…by force.

Blake found out about all of this when one of her friends, who was in the White side, send her a letter explaining the situation and asking for her help. Of course Ruby and the others decided to help her and so Team RWBY traveled to Menagerie and joined te White side, meeting Blake's parents in the process. Although Ghira and Kali had stopped being White Fang members a very long time ago they had decided to help the White side. Several faunus agreed with the help that Ruby, Weiss and Yang were giving to them, since there were humans, and thought about the irony of how now faunus were fighting against each other.

The fight between the White side and the Black side took place in the White Fang base, during this fight Adam received his second defeat at the hands of Blake and Yang. Shortly after that Adam and his followers fled from Menagerie, the next time that RWBY heard of them, they were calling theirselves the Black Fang. A more darker and violent version of the White Fang that did not hesitate to kill innocents to show their power, the Black Fang began to be know for they terrorists acts. Ironically thanks to them, people quickly learn the difference between the faunus that wanted to coexist with humans and the faunus that did not wanted this.

This made the White Fang to gain support for a lot of people around Remmant while the Black Fang was put into the "Most wanted" list of Remmant.

 **The White Fang/Atlas Army/Schnee Dust Company Alliance origin and current state (WF/AA/SDC Alliance for short)**

Since RWBY had played a big role during the White vs Black battle, there were several faunus that wanted Blake as the new White Fang leader. Knowing that his daugther would never accpet that offer, Ghira decided to become the new leader, there was no objection about that. Thanks to Ghira and Kali the White Fang become the White Fang that every single person pre-RWBY era knew. Still, Blake could not help herself but worry about her parents safety, after all they could be attacked by the Black Fang. Weiss noticed this and she did not think twice, she called Winter with the hope that her superior, General James Ironwood, could help.

Ironwood decided to help, since he owed SSMR one for helping him. The help that the Atlas army gave to the White Fang was, in Ironwood own words, not the big thing. They just investigated the current and future members of the White Fang just for make sure there was no a Black Fang member trying to work as a double agent and providing Ghira and Kali bodyguards for keep them safe. Surprisingly Ghira and James become good friends.

By the time Raven, Mia, Summer and Silver were five, four and three respectively, Jacques decided to give his support to the, at that moment, White Fang/Atlas Army Alliance. Things like giving money and inviting Ghira, Kali and some members of the White Fang to every single SDC's event become something really normal in a matter of months. There were rumors amout the press about how Jacques Schnee had decided to do that just for make himself and his Company look good. People that knew him knew the real reason for that suddenly support, he wanted his granddaugthers to grow up in a safe world, Silver kind of encouraged him to do that but that is something that only Klein and James know.

Reconnected with his daugthers, be a grandfather, have accepted the fact the he was now slightly related to a fauns and knowing that Ghira and Kali were part of his family surely changed the man's attitude. He become good friends with Ghira and Kali, there was no much to say about his relationship with Ironwood since they already know each other.

Currently, the WF/AA/SDC Alliance is well know in Remmant. Jacques and Ironwood are currently helping Ghira and Kali looking for someone willing to be the next White Fang's leader, it's no like Ghira is going to leave the job any time soon, but the four of them want to have someone in mind.

 **Adam and Black Fang current status**

By the time that Raven, Mia, Summer and Silver were seven, six and five, and after several faunus/human couples received threatening letters from the Black Fang, the WF/AA/SDC Alliance decided to start their "Capture Adam" plan. Jacques organized a false charity event in which the people who attended the event were Atlas soldiers and White Fang members in disguise, RWBY and JNPR were also there, disguised as bodyguards. The Black Fang soon attacked the event but they were surprised by such an elaborate trap, most of them were captured and as people were already expected, Adam was not with them. The captured members were subjected to an interrogation but none of them said the ubication of the Black Fang hideout or so they thought.

Surprisingly the seven years old daugther of a Black Fang couple was found in the scene, unlike the others Black Fang members the girl said everything she knew during the interrogation, the ubication of the hideout and where was Adam. After that the girl was put into foster care.

The attack to the Black Fang hideout was made by the Atlas army plus Blake and Yang, since they had fought against Adam twice. After his third fight against Blake and Yang, Adam was captured and sent to a maximum security prison. Of course this was not the end of the Black Fang, some members were able to escape and regroup in another place but the group's activities were weaker and no very often.

Adam is still in prision and there are some rumors surronding the Black Fang, one say that they are trying to make a plan to get their leader out of prison and other say that they are trying to find a new leader. None of them had been confirmed.

 **Penny current status**

Sadly, Penny was not able to study in Beacon like she wanted. Actually some people in the army were against the idea of her leaving the base again, luckly Ironwood and Dr. Polendina were able to work something out for her. Penny completed her studies in the Atlas Academy and worked as a huntress for a couple of years until she found what she really wanted to do. Penny decided to become a teacher in Beacon, if she could not study there at least she could teach there. In order to do this some of her functions suffered a big downgrade and her apparence was slightly changed in order to make her look older.

She was more than welcome in Beacon, she's dreaming about the day in which she will be teaching Ruby's children. (Summer and Silver were seven and six when this event happened)

 **What the current generation knows about the Fall of Beacon.**

For obvious reasons some information about the Fall of Beacon was censored, and by censored I mean the reason of why Cinder and her group attacked the school, as well as every single video of the Vytal Tournament of that time. The current generations don't know why the school was attacked but they know that the videos were censored because most of those fights were severely altered by the culprits, matches that should not had happened as well as tricks to disqualify other teams.

 **Two traits faunus.**

As the name say, a two traits faunus is the one that is born with two animal traits instead of one. Normally this kind of faunus have ears and tail. The two traits were very common over 200 years ago, this was attributed to the large existence of pure blood families, families that were conformed of faunus of the same species. As the mix of faunus' species become more common the two traits slowly began to disappear.

Nowadays, pure blood families do not exist anymore but that does not mean that the two traits are extinct. They still exist but they number is less than 100 and thanks to the low number, people do not even known of their existence.

There is an old rumor surronding the two traits, a rumor that only the faunus know, if you have or are near a two triats you will be blessed with good luck. This rumor have turned the few two traits in good luck charms, think that annoy them because that make them feel like objects instead of actual living beings, this is also the reason of why the few of them had decided to no show theirselves and live in the shadows.

 **Just some extras.**

In this AU, Jacques is Nick Schnee's son while his late wife, Ginko Ichigami, was the daugther of a most powerfull dust company, The Ichigami Company.

I may or may not write a story of how Jacques and Ginko met each other but in case I don't do it, this was Ginko personality: A hotheaded, carefree girl that always acted before thinking and she always said what was on her mind without carring for the consequences.

 **Well that's all about this fact list, I'll admit it, my undying love for the Laguz of Fire Emblem Path of Radiance made me create the two traits faunus and also the fact that I want to see a faunus with ears and tail in the canon but alas I'm more than sure that would never happen. Anyway now I can work with the rest of the chapters without any worry. See you next chapter, dunno what kind of story I'm going to give you next time but please wait for it.**

 **Atte. Kaze-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well after thinking about it, I decided to give all of you a chapter featuring baby Raven and Mia, A.K.A Ruby and Weiss misadventures. Well, enjoy!**

8:15 a.m

Sunday

Those were the first things that Ruby saw when she wake up and saw the clock. She turned to see Weiss, she was still asleep, Ruby decided to go back to sleep as well because, Why not? None of them have work that day, Yang have a mission that day and Blake would spend the day in the house with the twins. Ruby and Weiss would visit her and spoil their nieces as much as they want but that would be in the afternoon, there were plenty of time for sleep a little more or so she thought. Someone was knocking on the door.

" _Seriously!?"_ Ruby thought, she turned to see her wife, Ruby did not want to wake her up but she did not want to get out of bed either "Weiss…."

"You go, I went last time"

Last time had been six months ago when Patch's new mailman had knocked on the door by accident thinking that it was the house of another person.

Without another option, Ruby got up of the bed, while going down the stairs, Ruby began to wonder who could it be. She did not remember ordering a package, maybe Weiss did it but she would have told her. Maybe it was someone with the wrong direction again or maybe it was a surprise visit from her father or uncle. Ruby felt a little confused when she opened the door because none of her options had been the right one.

Yang and Blake were standing in front of her with Raven and Mia in their arms.

"What?" Ruby said and suddenly turned to see her sister "Didn't you have a mission today?"

"Yeah…umh, speaking of that…first, sorry for waking you up and second…" Yang was silent for a minute until she felt how Blake was looking at her "Listen, I know that this is very sudden but, Could you and Weiss take care of Raven and Mia today?"

 _What?_ Was the only think that came out of Ruby's mouth and that was the moment in which Blake began to explain the situation.

"Yang received a last minute call, now they need two hunters for the mission and we may not come back until tomorrow"

Ruby knew that when her nieces were born Yang and Blake had decide three things. One, they would took turns for go on missions. Two, it should be a simple mission that allowed them to return home that day and three, they won't take any mission who required the two of them until Raven and Mia were four. Sometimes life just do not go the way you want.

"Yang, you could have told me about it. I would have gone with you"

"I know but you heard what Blake said, it was a last minute thing and they need us right now"

Yang was right, Ruby knew that she did not have control over those kind of things. Also taking care of her nieces for a whole day did not sound bad at all, the girls were five month old, they were old enough to be babysit. The girls would love to spend the day with their cool-aunt-Ruby and aunt Weiss. "Leave it to me" Ruby said and after that, she had two sleeping babies in her arms. Blake left a backpack full of diapers, formula and some toys, Ruby and Weiss had a copy of the Xiao Long-Belladonna house's key, they could go there if they needed something that was not in the backpack. After that both, Yang and Blake, gave a little kiss to their children.

"Thanks for this and see you tomorrow" Blake said.

"Yeah, we owe you one Rubes"

"Oh come on! It's fine, I don't mind it at all. Good look with the mission and take care"

Ruby closed the door with her right foot and turned to see her nieces. Raven's lil' ears were moving, muscle reflex maybe, while Mia had her right thumb inside her mouth, they looked adorable, sudenly a question appeared in Ruby's mind. Where should she put them? Her house did not have a cradle, she did not know if putting them in an adult bed was a good or bad idea and the couch looked dangerous for a pair of babies. What to do, what to do.

"What is taking you so long?"

Weiss had appeared in the living room, "Surprise" was the only thing that she heard from Ruby. Thinking that she was having some kind of dream, Weiss decided to return to her room until Ruby yelled "Don't leave me alone with the babies!". That was the moment in which Weiss realized that she was not dreaming and she told Ruby not to scream because she could wake up the babies. After that Weiss took Mia in her arms, she and Ruby sat in the couch and Weiss asked why her nieces were there, Ruby made a pretty good and short recap of what had happened.

Weiss could understand the situation but she was not sure about taking care of Raven and Mia. This was the first time that they would take care of their nieces without Blake or Yang near. What if something bad happen? But maybe she was just overreacting. Raven was a very calm baby when she was awake and Mia basically slept all day. Maybe having them in the house for a whole day was not a bad idea but now, they needed to figured out where to put the girls.

"I was thinking that we can put them in our bed" Ruby said "We can put a pillow wall between them and the edge"

"I would feel more calm if we can see them, but I don't know if the couch is a good place for a baby"

"What about the floor?" Ruby quickly regretted saying that because Weiss turned to see her with a very disappointed look "Sorry for the joke"

In the end, they decided to leave Raven and Mia in the couch. A pillow wall between the babies and the edge plus some pillows in the floor were more than enough to made Ruby and Weiss feel more comfortable with that idea. But before putting the babies in the couch they could not help theirselves but look at them.

Mia resemble with Yang was pretty evident. Weiss would never admit it but she loved Raven's little ear, they looked cute and fluffy. After that they leave the babies on the couch.

Ruby thought that once Raven and Mia woke up, she and Weiss would feed them, they would watch some TV, play with some toys, tell Raven and Mia some fairy tails and that would be all for the day. It sounded easy, it had to be easy but taking care of a baby was never easy. Ruby and Weiss were going to learn that the hard way.

But before that, they decided to look inside the backpack that Blake had left. There were two pacifier, baby formula, feeding bottle and a toy, a werewolf plush. Where did Yang or Blake had found that and why they had decided to give it to their daugthers were two question that Ruby and Weiss would ask to them the next day. The plush was cute though.

"I'm going to make breakfast" Weiss said "You look after them in case they wake up"

"You can count of me!"

Ruby left her nieces alone after some seconds though. She needed to use the bathroom, also, she was going to be away for some seconds. What could possible happen in that short amout of time?

Answer: When you are dealing with babies, a lot of things can happen.

.

.

.

Weiss sighed when she opened the refrigerator and the first thing that she saw was a bag of flour. She had told Ruby several times that just because she was leaving flour all over the kitchen did not mean that she was getting breakfast cookies, as she called them, Weiss took out milk and eggs, at least she could give some use to the flour and make pancakes.

"Weiss…" she heard Ruby's voice "Are Raven and Mia with you?"

She did not even answered the question.

Weiss ran to the livingroom and found exactly what Ruby had found when she returned from the bathroom. The backpack was on the floor, there were diapers, feeding bottles and formula all over the floor, the pacifiers and the werewolf plush were nowhere to be seen, it was not that hard to imagine what had happened.

Raven and Mia woke up and quickly realized that they were not in their home. Taking advantage of the pillows on the floor, they "fell" from the couch and decided to explore the new surroundings. At some points they threw the backpack just to grab the pacifiers and the plush. One thing was pretty clear right now, Raven and Mia were a pair of smart babies.

"Okay, calm down…calm down" Weiss said, those words were more for herself "Let's try to think were they could have go. They can't go too far, they barely crawl after all"

"The backyard!"

"We don't have a backyard and the doors are all close. The bathroom and the kitchen are out of question, we would have seen them"

"Maybe they are on the second floor"

Weiss turned to see Ruby, she wanted to ask her how a pair of five-months-old would be able to climb the stairs. But before she could do that Ruby went to see the stairs and found the little werewolf plush lying down in the middle of the stair case. Ruby and Weiss would make sure to know how their nieces managed to climb the stairs but that was for later. Sadly for them, if they had just waited some seconds, Raven and Mia came out of under the couch.

Raven had her pacifier in the mouth, Mia just crawled and sat in front of the stair case. The little black-head throw her pacifier and it landed in the same spot as the plush. After that the twins began to crawl their way to the kitchen.

The guest room, the second bathroom and their own room. Ruby and Weiss looked all over the place but there were not signs of Raven and Mia. They sat on their bed, trying to think were their nieces could be. They were not scared, their house was not dangerous after all, but they were starting to feel a little frustated. Babies just did not disappear without leaving a trace.

"I don't get it" Ruby said while looking at the little werewolf plush "If they aren't here then, Why was this in the stair case?"

"I'm starting to think that one of them have a really good arm" Weiss said.

"Poor little thing. One of his owners just throw him and leave him alone" Ruby said joking "Maybe we should check he first floor again"

And that was they did. Nothing in the bathroom, nothing in the living room and finally in the kitchen…Raven and Mia had, somehow, managed to throw the flour, the eggs and the milk that Weiss had leave on the table. The twins were covered with flour, Mia was making a big mess with the broken eggs while Raven was trying the mix the milk and the flour on the floor. Ruby and Weiss sighed in relief, the babies were fine but they really needed a bath.

The twins crawled to their aunts when they saw them, Ruby took Mia and Weiss took Raven. When Mia saw the Grimm plush, she quickly began to made noises while pointing at it. Ruby gave it to her and she began to "torture" it, bite it, hit it, throw it to the floor, it seems like the plush purpose was being a training doll for a future hunter. Raven just took her pacifier out of her mouth and offer it to Weiss, it was her way of say "I'm sorry", knowing this Weiss took the pacifier and after that she and Ruby took the kids to the bathroom.

The bath was suppose to be quickly but Ruby got carried away with the bubbles…and so did the twins.

"This IS why I love bathtubs" Ruby said "There's nothing better than a bubbles bath"

In response to that, Raven and Mia throw some bubbles into the air.

"We have been bathing them for twenty minutes. Don't you think is time to take them off the water?"

"But Weiss! We're having so much fun"

"And what if they get sick because of us?"

"In that case, let's ask them!" Ruby turned to see her nieces "Raven, Mia. Which idea do you like more? Your cool and favorite aunt Ruby idea of keep playing here or you boring aunt Weiss idea of finish this bath"

" _Favorite aunt, eh?…Well, two can play that game"_

A couple of little glyphs appeared on the water, followed by the appearance of little ducks. The twins's eyes began to shine with excitement. The girls were enjoying the company of their new playmates.

"Hey!" Ruby said "Using your semblance isn't fair"

"Everything is fair in love and war"

"T-then I'm going to….I'm going to….run! I'm going to take them and run all over the island to show them how fast I am"

In that moment the twins throw water at their aunts' faces and began to laugh. The girls did not care about what they were doing or what they were going to stop doing, they just wanted to play with their aunts. A message that Ruby and Weiss understoond very well and quickly. That's what they did for the rest of the day, just play with their little nieces, there were not any major problem….until nighttime arrived.

.

.

.

 _A dream?_

That was the first thing that Weiss thought when she wake up and found herself in her room but once she checked the date with her Scroll that thought disappeared of her mind. Now, the biggest question was what were she and Ruby doing in their room because the last thing that she remembered was being in the living room.

If her memory was not failing her, yesterday, after Raven and Mia's bath they ate breakfast, lunch actually. After that they saw the twins "torturing" their Grimm plush. Weiss remembered using her semblance to summoned some birds, rabbits and flowers, since Raven and Mia had loved the bath's ducks. Then Ruby tried to introduce the twins to the amazing world of weapons by making them watch the newest show "Weapons through history" but the girls did not show any interest about it. After that…after that…

" _What happened after that?"_ Weiss thought and after some minutes of thinking about it, she finally remembered what had happened _"Right…nighttime"_

Maybe that was the moment in which Raven and Mia realized that their parents were not coming for them anytime soon. She did not remember which one of them had started but in a matter of seconds the twins were crying no stop. Feeding them, changing diapper, telling them a bedtime story, they tried everything to calm them down but nothing worked. Now that Weiss thought about it, there were times when Yang and Blake had bags under their eyes, she believed that the culprit of keeping them awake all the night was Mia but now she knew that both girls have the same amout of fault.

" _But that doesn't explain how Ruby and I got here"_

"Mmmh" Ruby had just wake up "Where am I?...Good mornig, Weiss"

"It's actually afternoon. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I remember that Raven and Mia were crying no stop. No much after that, I have a weird and faint memory, though. Someone was leaving a note in the nightstand. Pretty sure that it was a dream"

It turned out that it has not been a dream. There were a note in the nightstand and judging by the handwriting, Blake had been the one who wrote it.

 _Ruby and Weiss._

 _Yang and I arrived at 9 o'clock, we called you several times but we didn't got any answer. We used the key that you gave us, seems like I was wrong when I said that we won't use it any time soon._

 _We kind of got the idea of what happened. When we opened the door Raven and Mia were asleep on the couch while you were on the floor surrounded by feeding bottles and diappers._

 _Yang took you to your room while I cleaned the living room. Thanks for taking care of Raven and Mia._

— _Blake_

Knowing that Blake and Yang had came to pick up the twins made Ruby and Weiss felt relieved. Since they thought that they had left the girls alone in the living room. They decided to get out of the bed and go to the kitchen to eat something. While they were going down the stairs they found Mia's pacifier lying on the middle of the stair case and Ruby took it. As the note said the living room was impecable, no sign of diappers or baby formula. It was like Raven and Mia had never been there. Actually, without Raven and Mia there, the house felt….empty.

Their house…Had it always been _**that**_ quiet?

The couple decided to sat on the couch for some reason they were no longer hungry.

"Weiss. When is Nora due date? We haven't buy a gift for the baby yet"

"April. Ren told me that they're expecting him between the 10th-20th"

"Oh right. They are going to have a boy. So, a month from now" Ruby looked at the ceiling for some seconds "A nephew, eh?...Wait, it is okay to call him our nephew?"

"Knowing Nora, she will rise him to call us aunts and I can't imagine Ren complaining about it. We eight had been trought a lot together, it's normal to make our children call us aunts and uncles"

" _ **Our**_ children?" Ruby just smiled when she saw Weiss's cheeks turning red "But, I guess you're right. In that way I can become the super-cool-and-favorite-aunt Ruby"

"Remember that Nora and Pyhrra are like sisters. That would turn you into the second favorite"

"Well is hard to pick a favorite when you have so many aunts" Ruby said in her defense and then she showed Weiss the pacifier in her hand "I'm pretty sure that I will become Mia's favorite once I give her this back. Do you want to come with me?"

"You don't need to ask me that"

After that day, Ruby and Weiss started thinking about having a child.

 **Yep, thanks to Raven and Mia, Summer was born one year later. Althought Ruby and Weiss would never admit that. Also, I'm braking the chronology in the next chapter, no more babies…for now. As always, I hope everyone had enjoyed, leave a review, fav or follow and see you next time.**

 **Atte. Kaze-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm happy to announce that, after a considerable amout of time, Roman and Neo finally make their triumphal return in this AU! Well, "triumphal return" is not the correct way to describe their comeback but you need to read this chapter to understand why I'm saying this. Now, Let's begin.**

Over the years Roman had passed from being the most infamous criminal of Remmant to some sort of assistant or secretary, whichever was fine.

The worst thing of that was that his boss was James Ironwood, to this day Roman still does not know why he helped him to reduce his sentence, Roman did spend a couple of years in prision and after he was released Ironwood "hired" him and Neo. Roman know that he and Neo were "hired" just because the Atlas army waned Ironwood to keep an eye on them, since he was the one who defended the criminal duo, but Roman needed to be honest with himself, "working" for Ironwood was way better than life in prision.

And now, once again, he had been degraded from being some sort of secretary to a babysitter.

There was an event in the Schnee mansion, he did not know what kind of event and definetily did not care about it, and Ironwood had been invited. Roman thought thet he and Neo would be locked up in Ironwood's office, with some soldiers guarding the entrance and the windows, doing some paperwork until he was back, because no one in the army wanted to leave him or Neo whitout supervision. The day of the event James asked him and Neo to accompany him and now the reason for that was in front of his eyes. Four little girls that he and Neo needed to babysit until the end of te event.

" _Why can't I run away from children?"_ Roman thought _"Worst of all, two of them are lil' red kids….talking about bad luck"_

As far as he could remember, the blonde faunus girl's name was Raven, the black-haired girl was Mia, lil' red clone was Summer, the youngest was Silver and they were all related to the girl that had only brought bad luck to his life. Roman really hates the day when he met Ruby Rose but now he only needed to focus in the four girls in front of him because if something bad happened to them….he will be in troubles, a lot of troubles.

"Okay, nice to meet you all. My name is Roman Torchwick and she is my friend Neopolitan, please call her Neo and we are you…" he took a depth breath because he did not like the idea of using that word but he did not have another choice "Babysitters, just go on and play with whatever you want and don't talk to me unless it's an emergency"

They were in a room that had been specially prepared for them. The place was filled with toys, books, a TV and even a improvised bed, if they girls were sleepy they would not need to sleep on the floor. Thinking that the girls would be distracted by all those things Roman grabed a chair, sat on it and began to read the newspaper, leaving Neo alone with the kids.

Neo turned to see the girls. Silver was hiding herself behind Summer, she was not very good with strangers after all, Raven, Mia and Summer were just looking at her. Neo moved a little to the left and the girls' eyes followed her, the same happened when she decided to move a little to the right, so, Neo just decided to smile at the girls. Unlike Roman she actually liked the idea, oddly enough, of being a babysitter and the girls were cute but since she was unable speak, she did not know if she would be able to play with them or if they would be able to understand her. Several seconds passed and the girls were just staring at her, honestly she was starting to feel uncomfortable, finally Mia was the first one to speak.

"So cool!" Mia got closer to Neo, her twin and cousin quickly followed her, Silver was left a little behind them "Miss, your hair is cool!"

"And your eyes are pretty" Raven said "One is pink and the other is brown, that's really cool"

"Can we touch it?" Summer ask.

Neo nodded, sat on the floor and quickly found herself surrounded by the girls, except for Silver, Neo began to hear compliments about her hair, Raven and Mia said that their dad's hair was more fluffy though. Summer said that she loved the pink part, Raven loved the brown part and Mia had decided to make a braid with the two colors. Suddenly Neo felt how someone was touching her bangs and suddenly she was making eyes contact with Silver, the little girl's face turned red and stoped her action.

"Y-you hair is a little like mine" Silver said while pointing at her hair.

While Silver's hair was reddish-white and no dual colored like Neo's, having a mix of two hair colors was something that they have in common. Neo smiled and patted Silver's head.

" _She's pretty good with children"_ Roman thought.

Neo's actitued trough the girls could be like tha for two thing, she genuine liked the idea of being a babysitter or she was trating them with kidness because she was scare of what could happen if she did not do it. The last thing that they wanted was an angry Winter Schnee chasing them. Roman would make sure to ask Neo about it later.

He continued reading the newspaper, he would check them again in some minutes, althought it was a little hard to read when he could hear every single thing that was coming out of the children's mouths, althought something caught his attention about it. The girls kept talking but with each other, they were not talking to Neo or asking her things, as far as he knows those were things that children normally do. Maybe everything was a coincidence and probably for the best, in that way the girls would not feel bad if they ask something and did not get an answer. Several minutes passed and when Roman finally decided to check on them again he found Silver in front of him with a book in her hands, it was kind of awkward.

"Hey…ehm…Silver. Do you…need something?"

"Ehm…" Silver showed the book to him "C-can you read it for me, please?"

Roman knew that what he was about to ask would sound very dumb but he needed answers.

"Why me?"

"Mommy told me that a guy with an ugly hat and a lady who can't talk would take care of us. Also, Why Neo can't talk?"

Well that explained why the girls had not been asking any kind of thing to Neo, they already knew that she can not speak.

"Two things" he said "First, my hat isn't ugly is classic"

"That doesn't change the fact that it looks ugly to us" Mia said.

Now Roman had Raven, Mia and Summer behind Silver, it was more than sure that they also wanted him to read the book.

"Second" he continued "Neo can't speak because she is mute, something happened in her throat when she was born and because of that she can't speak"

It had not been the best explanation but he did what he could, surprisingly instead of asking more questions about it, the girls asked how Neo was able to communicate. But who can blame them for that, after all a child curiosity was strong.

"Well, she used to write what she needed but some years ago she learned sign lenguage and things become a lot easier. I have always been able to understand her without problems before that, though"

"Sign lengu..leng…what?" Summer said.

"Does that mean that she use signs?…How do that works?" Raven said.

The girls turned to see Neo and she decided to show them. She showed her two hands, she passed her right hand over the left one, after that she closed her hands, raised the index fingers, made them face each other and finally pointed at the girls with her right hand. The girls turned to see Roman waiting for the translation.

"That means: Nice to meet you"

After that the girls just exclaimed a big "Wow!" and then began to ask Neo how did she say "Hello, "Goodbye", "Thank you" and "Please". Roman just sighed and decided to go back to his newspaper, now that the girls were paying attention to Neo again he did not need to read the book or at least that was he thought. Silver just grabbed his coat, with the book on her hand, and stayed there looking at him without saying any word. For Roman, it's was like Silver did not have the courage to ask him to read it again but having her looking at him like that was making him feel akward again.

"Okay, give me that thing" being forced to read a children's book…..he could not feel more humiliated "Once upon at…Hey!"

Silver had started to climb Roman's legs and eventually the girl was sat on his lap, he did not liked it but he could not do anything about it. Roman started reading again and once again he was interrupted, Summer was climbing his left arm and Raven was climbing the right one. He realized that they also wanted to see the book and the he decided to sat on the floor because if he did not do that Summer and Raven would eventually fell to the floor. This time Roman really thought that he would be able to continue the reading but in a matter of seconds he felt a pair of arms around his neck and Mia's head above his left shoulder. Sitting on the floor with a children's book in his hands and a bunch of little girls treating him like some kind of furniture. How much humiliation did he needed to endure?.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked "You can just listen to the story"

"It's no the same if you don't look at the pictures!" the girls said.

Honestly, he was expecting that kind of answer. Once again Roman started reading the sentence "Once upon at time" and once again the reading was interrupted but this time by his ownself, he had heard the noise of a camera taking a picture, and turned to see Neo. She was holding her Scroll with a big smile on her face, Roman did not need to be a genius to know that Neo was taking pictures. How could she be taking photos of his most humiliating moment!?

Neo must had noticed how Roman was looking at her because she put her Scroll away and used her hands to telling him this:

" _You think you look dumb but I think that you look cute"_

"Seriously?" Neo nodded and then Roman just sighed "Well as long as you don't record this, I'm fine"

" _I can't promise that"_

A new reason of why Neo did not mind the new babysitter job appeared in Roman's mind, she was able to see him humiliating himself.

Roman said nothing, he began to read the book wishing that that would be the first and last time that he would need to babysit those girls. Sadly for him that was just the first time of many.

 **Time to start calling Roman, Nanny. Poor guy went to criminal to babysitter way to fast and to make things worse his partner in crime just love the idea of babysitting the girls. I think I´m going to call the chapters with Neo and Roman doing the babysitter job "Nanny Roman misadventures". Anyway, as always, I hope everyone had enjoyed, leave a review, fav or follow and see you next time.**

 **Atte. Kaze-chan.**


	7. Welcome to Beacon (Part 1)

**There's a really important reason of why I decided to write about the kids days at Beacon this early but I'll say it at the end, for now, just enjoy.**

"I wanna go home!"

Silver Rose-Schnee, 15 years-old, was hitting the glass of the ship that was taking her, her big sister, her cousins and her two best friends to Beacon. She did not know why she, Summer and Jenny had been able to get in the school early. She was fifteen, Summer and Jenny were sisxteen while Raven, Mia and Noren were the only ones who currently had seventeen, the age in which they can get into Beacon after taking the entrance exam. Though, Silver had the feeling that her Grunkle have something to do with it. At first she was excited but now she was scared, she was getting into Beacon two years early and that was enough to become the center of attention once the classes begin and that was definitely the last thing that she wanted.

"Come on Silver" Mia said while putting her hands on her cousin's shoulders "Take it easy"

"It's a little late for you to freak out now, you knew that once you boarded this ship there was no turning back" Noren said "Also, you were super happy to know that the six of us will remain together. What happened to that?"

"I'm still happy for that!" she exclaimed "B-but I'm too young, I don't want to be the center of attention because of that and I got moved ahead TWO years!"

"And!?" Mia and Noren said.

Silver had always be a shy girl and the idea of drawing attention scared her immensely but, to be fair, Summer and Jenny were also moved ahead one year. Raven laughing at what she was seeing, she was not laughing her her cousin, the situation was kind of funny, Silver had not thought about how she got moved ahead until they were only minutes away from Beacon, poor Silver she was so excited until reality hit her.

Summer could not help herself but worry about her younger sister, she would have a hard time finding a partner AND being part of a team with people tat she did not know. Summer would like to be her sister's partner or at least be in the same team but she did not know how to do that, they would need a lot of lucky to be on the same team.

Jenny…was sitting on a corner trying not to throw up.

Jenny have motion sickness, the poor girl always felt dizzy and nauseous whenever she is on a ship, boat or train, cars are okay, and to make things worst she had forgotten her medicine at home.

"Hey, Jen! Do you need a bucket or do I tell everyone to stay away from you in cause you really throw up?"

"Shut up Nen!"

Having Noren asking her those kind of things definitely was not helping.

Now Silver was trying to think on a method in which she could end as her sister or cousins' partner, or at least be in the same team. Summer told her not to have high expectations and that knowing new people would help her with her shyness. Raven, Mia and Noren were talking about all the things that they would do in the next four years of school and poor Jenny was still fighthing against the nauseas.

After a couple of minutes, their destination was on sight.

"Hey, guys!" Raven said "I can see the school, hurry up and take a look"

"Wanna come, Jenny?"

"For the last time. Nen, shut u…" Jenny was not able to complete that sentence, the nauseas were getting stronger "…forget it"

Leaving Jenny aside, the rest of the group decided to look at the academy. Most of the future students on that ship knew that Beacon had suffered a horrible attack several years ago, incident knwon as "The fall of Beacon" but now, it was hard to believe that that had happened. The place looked amazing, there were several buildings surrounding the high tower standing in the middle of everything, the tower of Beacon.

There were ships landing on the floor, filled with students from differents places of Remmant, they could also see some students walking around, older students. For the next four years that place would be their home. They would live, sleep, eat and train in that place for four years and once those years were over, all of them would be huntsmen and huntresses. Summer turned to see Silver, she looked happy and excited, people can believe that she was amazed by the academy but Silver can only put that kind of face with one thing in specific.

"Look at all those weapons!"

Silver was just like her mother, Ruby. A totally weapon maniac.

.

.

.

" _Talk with people is hard"_ Silver thought.

She was walking around the school, totally alone. When they landed, Summer and Raven took Jenny to the infarmary, they had leave the ship but for some reason she was still feeling dizzy. Mia and Noren did not waste time, they started talking with every single student that they saw and were ignoring Silver but that was for her own good, she needed to talk with new people. Silver had begun to look at the weapons and most of them looked amazing, she really wanted to talk with its owners but lacked to courage to do it. To clear her mind she decided to walk around the school and that is how we end up in the current situation.

Her mothers had told her a lot of stories of their school days, there were some minor differences but the place had hardly changed, so, it was easy for Silver to make her way around Beacon without a problem. Silver thought that she should go back because the "Welcome speech" could start at any time, especially because she did not even know what time it was, but something stopped her. Silver saw a boy with black hair looking around the place and scratching his head.

It seemed like he was lost. Silver did not like the idea of asking because her assumption could be wrong but if he needed help she would not deny it. Silver took a depth breath, she could feel her heart beating hard against her chest and her hands were shaking. Sometimes being shy was hard for her but there she goes.

"Um…excuse me. Are you lost?"

The boy quickly turned to see Silver and she noticed that he have green eyes. His cheeks turned a little red and a nervous laugh came out of his mouth. He was really embarrassed because after all he was a seventeen years old that got lost in his own school.

"Yeah, I was looking around and…well, I ended up here without knowing how to get to the main building"

"I know how to get there, I can show you the way"

"Yes, please"

The two began to walk without saying a word, Silver was happy with her ownself because she had finally been able to talk with someone new without a single problem. The boy quickly decided to start a conversation with something that more than one student will ask Silver in the future.

"Pardon me if this sound rude but aren't you too young to be here"

Unlike Summer and Jenny, Silver looks way too young for her age, her height was below average and she have a very childish face. There was one time in which someone thought that she was twelve instead of fifteen.

"Well, somehow, my sister, a friend of mine and I were able to get into the academy early. I kind of have an idea of how that happened but I need to verify it…and I'm no **that** young! I'm fifteen, I swear!"

"Don't worry I believe you" he said "You certainly look younger, I think it's because of your height"

"Yeah, my mommy was kind of below average height when she had my age too but I'm sure that I'll grow up just like she did" after a second look at the boy Silver noticed that he was not carrying any kind of weapon which was a bit strange "Hey, What kind of weapon do you have?"

The boy smiled and he showed Silver the pair of black gloves with metallic fingertips that he was using, both gloves had a metalic circle on the back of the hand and those circles were filled with threads. Five threads came out of each circule and passed troward the metallic fingertips, he began to look around and saw a tree, then he decided to aim the threads of his left hand to one of the branches. The branch was held by the threads. He pulled the branch breaking it in the process and with the threads on his right hard he leave the branch without leafs, the threads returned to the interior of the circles and he grabbed the branch with his hands.

"My weapon name is Fir Alb, the threads are made with dust making them hard to break and thanks to that I can combine my semblance with them. I'm basically a long distance figther and since threads aren't a common weapon the Grimm wouldn't ever know how to stop me" he noticed how Silver looked a little down after he ended the introduction of his weapon "You didn't like it, eh?"

"It's no like I didn't like it, honestly, I was expecting something a little more cool. Let me show you my weapon"

Silver grabbed the sword on her back, the blade had a combination of the colors red and white while the handle was totally silver. That was Silver's Petal Dance. The boy was going to say that the sword was cool but before he could say the word "sword", Petal Dance turned into a scythe.

"Cool, right?" Silver said "A sword that can turn into a scythe. I really love my Petal Dance!"

"It's definitely cool you…ehm…sorry where are my manners" he said realizing the they did not know each other names "My name is Ulysses Eter, my siblings and friends usually call my Uly or Ulyss, nice to met you"

"I'm Silver Rose-Schnee. Just call me Silver, nice to met you too"

Something in Ulysses's face changed after that, his mouth was wide open and his body was shaking. Even if he knew that it sounded dumb he asked Silver if she was related to Ruby Rose or Weiss Schnee. When Silver said that they were her mothers Ulysses was unable to control himself, with his two hands he grabbed Silver's right hand, he was giving her a very strong handshake and Silver did not have a single clue of what was going on.

"I should have figured it out sooner! You look exactly like Miss Weiss! I'm from Atlas, teams RWBY and JNPR are the main reason of why I decided to study here on Beacon, it's a great honor to meet you!" Ulysses released Silver's hand "I'm mean, I knew that they had children, and some of them are my age, but I never imagine to run into one of them today, I´m super lucky"

Silver knows that her mothers and aunts were popular around Vale's hunters and aspirants to hunters and there was not a single student on Beacon that had not heard about teams RWBY and JNPR. They had the reputation of being two of the more strongest teams of Vale. Silver had not thought about her parents' fame, she would be the center of attention no because she was young but because she was the daugther of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee but as long as she could be with her sister, cousins and friends she would not complain about it. Also, it was nice to know that her parents are admired in the school. Ulysses had began to talk about how his father that been the one who taught him about team RWBY and JNPR.

Ulysses's father was an Atlas student and he was in his fourth and last year of school when he first saw RWBY and JNPR in the Vytal Tournament, the two tournaments actually, the one prior the fall of Beacon and the one that was held after Beacon was reconstructed. Ulysses's father just participated in the first one since he had already graduated during the second one. Like most of the hunters who had seen those tournaments he respected the kids abilities and admitted that they had a lot of potential.

"That's explain why the headmaster leave you study here early, your mothers should have taught you a lot of things. You must be a true prodigy!"

" _H-he thinks_ _ **that**_ _highly of me!?"_ Silver thought "W-we should get going, the welcoming speech could start at any moment"

"Sure, I follow you"

 **Since I needed two teams of four, two OCs were created. Ulysses was the first while the second will appear in the next chapter and yeah, those two are the reason of why the "Beacon saga", I'm still thinking about the name, started so soon.**

 **I want to introduce the OCs in order to write some chapters dedicated to them because I don't want people to think that they are just filler characters.**

 **A little piece of interesing information, I wanted to give Ulysses a weapon that we haven't seen before and that's we I decided to give him those strings, that according to the internet are called Razor Floss. While writting Ulysses's fighting style was difficult, and will get harder to write thanks to the amout the detail that I need to put, I actually enjoying to write it, its difficult but at the same time original and kind of refreshing to do something like this.**

 **Anyway, I have Jenny, Noren, Ulysses and the other OC's character profile ready but I'll publish them after the next chapter, please be patient. I hope everyone had enjoyed it, leave a review, fav or follow and see you next time.**


	8. Welcome to Beacon (Part 2)

**I know that its really late to say this but I'm going to do it anyway.**

 **Happy New year, everyone!**

 **Here's the first chapter of the year, please enjoy.**

"I don't get it" Noren said "You knew that we were going to board a ship. How could you forget your medicine?"

"For the last time Nen. I was in a hurry and I just forget it in my room"

After a quick visit to the infarmary, Jenny was feeling better but Noren had been bothering her with the same question for the last ten minutes.

Raven and Mia were talking with each other about how most of the students, by just looking at them, already knew who their parents were. On their way to the infarmary more than one person quickly identified Jenny as Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos' daugther. There were people talking about Mia and Summer´s resemble with Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. When someone asked Noren if he was related to Lie Ren or Nora Valkyrie he quickly said that they were his parents and when Raven heard a pair of guys talking about her resemble with Blake Belladonna she told them that she was one of her mothers.

That had been a little awkward for Raven, Summer and Jenny but Mia and Noren really liked to know that they parents where famous in the school.

"I knew that mom and dad were famous around here but I never expected them to be _**that**_ famous" Mia said to her twin.

"Same but I must admit it, is nice to know that mama and dad are knowed and respected here" Raven turned to see Summer "Still no signal of her"

"No" Summer said "She still have some time before the speech start. I hope she can make it"

No one had seen Silver since they landed although they had been the ones who planed leaving her alone, want it or no Silver needed to interact with more people, but now Summer was feeling bad with herself for having left her sister alone. Silver knew her way arround the school, it was very unlikely for her to get lost. Suddenly some people began to murmur about how a little girl who looked like Weiss Schnee had entered to the auditorium, it was obvious that they were talking about Silver.

In a matter of seconds Summer found her little sister hugging her and then Silver happily told them how she had helped someone. She quickly complained about the fact that they had leave her alone, though. Silver forgave Jenny because she really needed to go to the infarmary. The students keep talking with each other until a blonde woman appeared in front of them and asked them to be quiet.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, I used to be a teacher but right now you can say that I'm some sort of sub-headmister. The headmaster was supposed to give you this speech but he had a last-minute reunion with someone, please excuse him. Leave me be first member of the school staff to congratulate you. Today is the day in which all of you are taking the first step to become huntsman and huntresses and with that said, I need to give some announcements.

"It will sound a bit uncomfortable but all of you will sleep here today, tomorrow I want you in the cliff near the Emerald Forret at ten o'clock, if you don't know how to get there please feel free to ask a teacher. We have assigned each and every one of you a locker, after dinner please leave your things and weapons in there.

"As everyone should know, the Vytal Tournament won't take place until next year. If any of you are wondering why, due _certain_ circumstances of the past the tournament had to be postponed for a whole year. That disorganized things a little and it took some time to reorganize everything. We're going to have a "Welcome dance" for you in two months, though"

Glynda began to look around, obviously, there were a lot of new faces, a lot of boys, a lot of girls, a lot of potential, a lot future huntsman and huntresses. She continued to see the new students until she found what she was looking for. It had been years but she had not been able to forget those faces, those four faces that had helped to create that peacefull future, she smiled at them, a little smile that was hard to notice.

"I can't wait to see what you achieve in the next four years"

After that she asked the students to follow her to the mess hall to have dinner. Jenny and Noren began to talk about how Glynda had been a teacher when their parents studied there and where amazed of how she had hardly aged. Summer, Silver, Raven and Mia decided to stay a little behind. They turned to see each other with the same question in their heads.

Did Glynda smiled at them?

The look on her face when she saw them….she looked glad.

Well, she was there when their parents were students maybe she was just happy to be able to be there for the next generation. At least that was what the girls decided to thought.

.

.

.

"Left, left, left. Okay, now right. Wait! A little step foward, now right….wait it was left"

Noren was standing on Mia's shoulder and she was grabing her friend´s legs to make sure he did not fall. Summer, Raven and Jenny were trying to ignore them. Silver was telling Mia to be careful and the rest of the students were amazed of how easly Mia could carry Noren.

After dinner all the students returned to the auditórium and after receiving pillows and blankets all of them decided to found a place to sleep.

In the beginning they had been talking about what they would learn in the next four years, Silver was complaining about leaving Petal Dance in the locker, talking with her about random things quickly made her forget that. Eventually they began to talk about their parents and decided to call them to tell them that their first day at the school had been good but there were not signal in their Scrolls and, of course, Mia and Nen would not give up that easly.

And that is how we get to the current situation.

"Mia, please stop" Raven said to her twin "You and Nen could break a bone"

"That won't happen to us!" they cry.

"Yeah, sure" Jenny said sarcastically and turned to see Summer after that "I remember Aunt Nora said that the signal here was really bad, I thought that she was joking"

"If you ask me, the leak of signa lis actually a good think, we're going to form teams tomorro. If there were signal, then, most of the people here will be playing in their Scrolls instead of talk with each other"

Hearing the word "teams" made Silver's body tense, she had been able to hold a conversation with Ulysses but doing that again with another person was to much for her. There were a lot of bad case scenarios in her little head right now. What if her partner did not like her? What if her future team did not like her? As long as she had her sister, her cousins and her two friends, Silver did not need more friends but if she was going to work as a hunter she needed to be more social. She knows that but still…

Summer, Raven and Jenny quickly noticed Silver's state and they cold not blame her. She was shy, very shy, and she needed to talk with new people the next day, tomorrow was going to be a very rough day for Silver. Summer began to pat her sister's head, she would like to be her partner or at least be on the same team but that was something that she could not control or decide. Raven and Jenny were giving her some words of support, they were thinking the same as Summer, Silver had always been the little baby sister of the group and the idea of leaving her alone with people that they did not know was not very comfortable. And for Silver, she was more than sure that she would not be able to sleep that night.

Although she was busy helping Noren trying to get some signal Mia was able to notice how worried Silver was. Raven was her twin, Nen was her best friend and, althought they were younger, Mia hardly saw Summer and Jenny as little sisters. As one of the many "Big sister" figures that Silver had, she needed to do something. Mia could help her to make two or three friends, there were a lot of people talking in groups but Mia would like to found someone who was alone.

Mia began to look around and if her memory was not failing her, Silver had told them that she had been able to talk with someone. Ulysses or something like that, black-hair and green eyes, Mia quickly began to look for him but, alas, there were a lot of black hair people. Several minutes passed until Mia was able to found someone who was alone, it was a girl, she was sitting in a corner reading a book. Great, Silver could make a new friend now

"Hey Nen" Mia said, he did not look at her but made a noise indicating that he was listening "Sorry but I'm leaving you, my lil' cousin needs me"

"Don't worry, I can do this on my own. Now, go and help Silver!"

"Yes, Sir!"

In less than one minute, Silver was "kidnapped" by Mia. The only think that Mia told her was the she will help her to make some friends. Silver began to feel nervous when she noticed how they were approaching a girl with gray hair and a black wool cap. Silver grabbed Mia's arm and told her that the girl was reading and that they would only bother her but Mia told her to leave everything in her hands. With Silver some centimeter behind her Mia approached the girl.

"Hello!" Mia said "My name is Mia and she's my cousin Silver, nice to meet you"

The girl did not even turn to see her but Mia keep talking.

"Hey, I like your wool cap, it goes with your hair"

Again, she did not get any answer. Once again Silver told her that maybe they were just bothering her and insisted on leaving her alone but Mia was not going to give up so easily. She approached the girl, and making sure that Silver was not listening, she told her the next.

"Listen, my cousin is pretty shy and she is very worried about tomorrow. Can you talk with her and make her gain some confidence, please?"

"Are you going to stop bothering me if I do that?"

Hearing that girl talk all of sudden surprised Mia but she nodded. The gray-haired girl sighed, closed her book and then she turn to see Silver and eventually Mia too. The girl had blue eyes and a scar under her right eye.

"Egrid Ramgiar" she said "That's my name"

"N-nice to meet you Egrid. I-I'm Silver"

"I already knew that"

Silver's face turned red and Mia quickly decided to improvise, she asked Egrid about the book that she had been reading.

Egrid told them that the book was about a boy and a girl who died the same day and at the same time, one year after the incident they are given the opportunity to revive but just one of them can be revived. The story premise was basically made the reader think about what was more important, your own life or someone else's. Mia said that she had read the book a pretty long time ago and it had been a very good read, she was not a person who liked to give spoilers, so, she did not talk much about her opinion of the story.

Egrid said that Mia did not look like a reading-type person but Mia just laughed because that was no the first time that she heard something like that. Egrid turned to see Silver, after all, the whole reason of why she was talking with them was because of the reddish-white haired girl. Silver looked thoughtful.

"My life of someone else's…" she said "Isn't that a way too psychological question? I mean, a lot of people would say that someone else's live is more important but if they are put in the same situation as the main characters of the book they would quickly say that their lives are more important. That actually makes you think about people's true nature"

"And that's what the author was trying to achive with the story" Egrid said with a smile on her face "What you say when that question is given to you is not exactly what you would do if you were in the main characters' situation"

"I see! The author decided to put the characters throught a psychological journey in order to show their true nature"

"The fact that you manage to deduce that without reading the book is impressive"

Mia was really happy and proud with herself, she had helped her cousin to make a new friend, kind of. It seemed like Egrid saw something behind them becuase she asked "Do you her?" but before Mia or Silver could turn around, they heard Raven's voice. She was telling them that Noren had managed to get some signal and that he wanted to take a photo of everyone to send it to his parents.

"Oh, yeah!" Silver said and turned Egrid "Egrid, she is Raven, my older cousin. Raven, she is Egrid"

"Nice to meet you and also…" Raven put her left hand on her sister's head, after that she forced Mia to bend her head down, that was hoe she usually force Mia to apologize "If my little sister was bothering you in some sort of way, please forgive her"

"Sis, stop! I wasn't botering her!"

"Sisters? Like, blood-sisters? "Egrid said.

No one could blame her for what she had said, after all despite being sister Raven and Mia do not look alike. Mia hair was black while Raven was blonde, Mia had purple eyes while Raven's eyes were red, they did no have similar features and the more important difference, Raven had cat-ears and Mia did not. But in the twins' defense, Summer and Silver also have the same problem, aside for the little red parts on Silver's hair, the Rose-Schnee sisters did not look alike either.

"We're twins" Mia said to Egrid "Fraternal twins actually, you know 'Cus we don't look alike and before you ask, yes. We're half-faunus, Raven got the ears and I got the ability to see in the dark"

"Makes sense" Egrid said, she took her book to continue with her reading "Hey, wasn't your friend waiting you to take picture?"

Mia and Silver looked at each other and remembered how bad Nen's patience was, they took Raven by her arms and said "Bye" to Egrid. Raven was able to noticed how Egrid looked calm after they left, she thought that the girl really liked to be alone but maybe she just wanted to finish her book, who knows.

"Hey, Raven" Silver said "Where's Nen?"

Their friend was nowhere to be found. Raven sighed and pointed to Summer and Jenny, they were looking at the ceiling and when Silver and Mia decided to do the same…..they found Nen hanging from a chandelier.

They did not know how he got there without help and they definitely did not want to know.

In the beginning Summer and Jenny beg him to get down but he refused to do it since he had finally get signal to take and send a picture together with a message. Raven decided to go for Mia and Silver, take the picture and get Nen dowm from theere. The wanted to made that as quickly as posible because they could feel how everyone was looking at them, Nen really knows how to draw attention.

"Hey, Nen!" Summer cry "Please tell us that you know how to get down!"

"Don't worry!" he said and turned to see Mia "I trust you to catch me!"

Mia answer was "Sure!" The rest of the group was not going to complain about Noren's "brillant" idea to get down because well…that would not be the first time thet Nen and Mia do something like that. Noren asked them to pose for his Scroll camera, he take the picture and then he send it to his parents with the next message.

 _We had an awesome first day. We can't wait to meet our partners and teams tomorrow, wish us luck!_

 _Also, please send this to my aunts and uncle._

The next morning, when the group of friends checked their parents' response, everyone had wished them luck and the following question.

What was Nen doing when he took the picture?

The first day of the children at Beacon was certanly a day to be remembered.

 **And with this the first day at Beacon story is over, also, Jenny, Noren, Ulysses and Egrid's character profile are up. Check them out if you want, I'm thinking about making another Beacon related chapter, the full story of the kids forming their teams, but I'm still thinking about foing that because I want to write another "Nanny Roman" chapter, I'll think carefully about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone had enjoyed, leave a review, fav or follow and see you next time.**

 **Atte. Kaze.**


	9. Character profile

**Jennifer "Jenny" Arc-Nikos.**

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday:** Jaunary 1st

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Outfit:** Jenny use a orange hoodie, gray pants, a yellow/white armor above her clothes, black shoes and a red headband.

 **Weapon:** The same as her dad, a sword and a shield, she also use a spear but she feel more comfortable with as sword. It does not have any extra function and the shield have the image of an eclipse on it. She normally put the sword and the shield on her back. Jenny's weapon names is "Lumina"

 **Semblance:** Jenny semblance is basically "Healing", no matter how bad a wound is, the wound will always health without a single problem. Her semblance works in a very odd way, she needs to imagine herself healing otherwise nothing would happen. Being able to heal herself does not mean that she is invincible and Jenny knows it, that's why she never rely on her semblance at 100%. She can not use her semblance in other people, thing that makes her feel frustrated whenever she see her friends with a major injure.

 **Extra information:** While Jennifer is her full name, the people around her seems to forget or just do not care about it, this is because everyone had been calling her "Jenny" since she was a baby. The only time when she hears her full name is when her parents are mad at her, thing that does not happen very often. She have a scar on her forehead, she got it in a little accident that she had while playing with her friends when she was younger. She is left-handed and the older of four children.

 **Lie Noren Valkyrie**

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** April 10th.

 **Eyes:** Pink.

 **Hair:** Black with an orange spot on the left side.

 **Outfit:** He is basically wearing Ren's Vol. 4 outfit, just that instead of green the shirt is pink, Nen is also wearing a black hoodie that Nora gave him on his birthday.

 **Weapon:** The same as his mother, a hammer, it have the same functions as Nora's weapon and he can combinate his semblance with it. He also have a little dagger that Ren gave him the day before he leave to Beacon, he had not been able to use it yet. Noren's weapon name is "Elthunder" while the dagger do not have a name.

 **Semblance:** Noren can produce and absorb electricity. Just like Raven's semblances, his semblance have some restrictions. He can not electrocute people just Grimm and for some weird reason he is unable to use his semblances in water, basically if his figthing inside the sea or a lake he can not use his electricity. He can combine his electricity with his weapon to use something that he had named "Electro-hits". Absorb electricity does not make him stronger, it just give him more energy.

 **Extra information:** Even if he denied it, his friends know that he is a mama's boy. The reason for that could be that he and Nora agree in almost everything. When he was little, Nen always felt awkward and uncomrfotable about the fact that all his friends were girls that was until Ren talked with him and made him thing otherwise. Thanks to his semblance, he can work as a human-battery and he seriously does not mind it at all. "Nen" is his most common nickname but over the years he had been called "Nor", "Non" and "Re". He is the older of two children.

 **Ulysses Eter**

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** July 24th

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Hair:** Black.

 **Outfit:** He wears a light blue shirt, a short-sleeve white jacket, jeans, brown boots and a pair of gray fingerless gloves.

 **Weapon:** He use something knew as Razor Floss, gloves with strings that have an absurd cutting power, Ulysses's string can not cut thing. His weapon can grab, tangle and hang things or Grimm. The strings are made of dust, which make them pretty tough, thanks to that he can also use his semblance on the strings. The strings have a length of two kilometers. Ulysses's weapon name is "Fir Alb".

 **Semblance:** His semblance is "Freeze" since he can literally freeze anything with his hands, it has a few restrictions, though. He is unablee to freeze people and he can not freeze a full Grimm, only one part, throat, claws, mouth, etc. He had tried to freeze water but he can only keep it cold, no ice. The handy part of his semblance is that he does not need to worry about an ice cream melting on his hands and he always have cold water at his full disposal. _That's not how you should use your power—Uly's older brother._

 **Extra information:** When he was a kid his nickname used to be "Ice King". Also, his friends used him as a cooler during summer. He really respect RWBY and JNPR since they were the main reason for him to study in Beacon. Despite having an ice related semblance, Ulysses hates cold weather, that is because he got a very bad fever after playing hours in the snow when he was a kid, even he admits that its a weird trauma. He is the younger of five children.

 **Egrid Ramgiar**

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** December 25th.

 **Eyes:** Blue.

 **Hair:** Gray.

 **Outfit:** She use a black wool cap, a white shirt, a gray hoodie, a black scarf around her waist, jeans and gray shoes.

 **Weapon:** Egrid's weapon is a ninja weapon known as kusari-gama. A scythe a little bigger than a hand with a chain and a steel ball at the end of it. The lenght of the chain is two meters and she usually hit the Grimm's head with the steel ball and then cut the neck. Egrid's weapon does not have a name but some people had been calling it "Reaper".

 **Semblance:** Egrid can become invisible, clothes, weapon, food, if she is grabbing it or using it those things can also become invisible. Like Silver's semblance, if a person is grabbing her or vice-versa that person will become invivsible, she can do that with a maximum of four people. Egrid can only use her semblance for a period of five minutes since it's consume a lot of stamina.

 **Extra information:** How she got the scar under her right eye is a total mistery. No one had seen her without her wool cap, there is a rumor about her having a bald spot on her head. She never talks about her family, the only thing that people know about it is that she is an only child. She is a cat lover since they make her feel comfortable and calm. Surprisingly, Egrid have a sweet-tooth since cookies and chocolate are her favorites food, alongside meat.

 **And now, since I mentioned that most of this kids have sibling, here's a short introduction about all of them.**

 **The Arc-Nikos family have four children, two boy and two girls.**

 **Parker "Park" Arc-Nikos**

 **Age:** 8

 **Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Minor extra information:** In his own words: "I may or may not have a crush on Summer". He totally have a crush on her but does not like to admit it. He want to become a spear figther just like his mom.

 **Jesica Arc-Nikos**

 **Age:** 5

 **Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Paul Arc-Nikos**

 **Age:** 5

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Minor information:** Yes, they are twin. Jesica is the older by one minutes. They really look up to Raven and Mia because they want to develop the same twins bond. After Jenny, Silver is their favorite big sister. They like to talk at the same time, this really annoys their siblings.

 **The Lie-Valkyrie family have two children, a boy and a girl.**

 **Lie Ran Valkyrie**

 **Age:** 7

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Light-pink

 **Minor extra information:** If her brother is a mama's boy then she is totally a daddy's girl. She is the only one who call her brother "Nor" instead of "Nen". She loves photography, actually, she never leave her house without a camera on her hands. She ships her brother with Mia since, in her opinion, they would make a good couple, no one knows about it.

 **The Eter family have five children, three boys and two girls**

 **Akira Eter**

 **Age:** 24

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Emilia "Ema" Eter**

 **Age:** 23

 **Hair:** Light brown

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Itsuki Eter**

 **Age:** 21

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Dark green

 **Omar Eter**

 **Age:** 20

 **Hair:** Dark brown

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Eter siblings' minor information:** Akira is an accountant, Emilia is a kindergarden teacher, Itsuki wants to be a desinger and is currently working in her friend's boutique, Omar is studing medicine. The Eter brothers are hopeless romantics. Ema is really popular amoug boys but she's super oblivious about it. Although she wants to be a designer, Itsuki is not a very fashionable girl. All of them live with their mother. Their father was a hunter who die on a mission when they were (from older to younger) 13, 12, 10, 9 and 6. Their mother becomes very overprotective of them after that, keeping them away from any kind of dangerous situation. How Ulysses convinced his mother of leaving him become a hunter is a story that will be told in future chapters.


End file.
